Sonic And The Lightsaber
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Right after Shadow tells him not to pick up anything he knows mothing about, Sonic does so anway, picking up a lighsaber and causing havoc, and even death.


**Sonic And The Lightsaber**

**This is kind of a sequel to 'Sonic and the Mask', since it carries on straight from it. I'll put the ending of it to make sense. Also, I'm not a huge fan of Star Wars, so this may be inaccurate… so… don't expect something accurate with the Star Wars bits. **

_After the hassle and excitement, Shadow walked over to Sonic looking really annoyed, they were now outside tying to fix his door. "Okay Sonic, next time you see something you don't know about, leave it!" Shadow yelled in his face. _

"_Okay…" Sonic sighed sadly. "Hey, what's that?" Sonic said, seeing something on the floor, Shadow face palmed as he went to pick it up. _

"Sonic, don't-" Shadow tried to say, but Sonic picked it up anyway. It looked like some sort of metallic tube, he pressed a button on it and a big shining light came out of it. "Sonic!" Shadow yelled. "Put it down!" he sounded like an angry parent.

"No!" Sonic said stubbornly and stuck his tongue out at Shadow. He looked into the light, his pupils growing. "It's so… pretty…" he said, the bright blue light shining over him. "Come on, lets go! I wanna show Tails my new light." Sonic said excitedly.

"Sonic… I don't think that's just a light-" Shadow said while they were walking through the city. "Come on Sonic put it down!" Shadow shouted, becoming concerned, he tried to snatch it off Sonic, but Sonic swerved out of his way, swinging the object into some scaffolding. I cut right through it. Like a knife through butter. Sonic eyes widened at the scaffolding began to tip.

He ran, grabbing Shadow's hand, across the street, then helplessly watched it fall along with half of the building and some builders. "Oh my- SONIC! Look, I was at the crime scene, so guess who's gonna get blamed!" Shadow shouted. Sonic turned around to him, swinging the object again, into Shadow. Shadow let out a scream, and so did Sonic.

Sonic had cut right through Shadow's middle, he fell to the floor I pieces, literally. Sonic's eye widened, he had killed his friend. His legs started to run against the orders of his brain, like a reflex.

He sat in his house again looking crazy. He had caused so much damage, and now Shadow was dead. Sonic decided to turn the TV on, but to his horror it was the news. "wanted Criminal Shadow the hedgehog had destroyed a building killing several people, and himself-" Sonic turned it off immediately, whining to himself.

First this strange mask, now this. It all had to be a dream, he pinched himself. Nothing, he was still there. "NO!" he screamed out.

He peeped out of his window to see someone coming towards the house. Sonic squeaked to himself and closed the curtains. There was a knock on the door. Sonic shakily opened the door. "Wh-who is it?" he asked shakily, opening the door by an inch.

It was a man who was wearing light coloured clothes and had light coloured hair. It didn't look like something the people around there would wear. "My name is Luke… I believe you have something of mine… I must have dropped it near this house-"

"This thing?" Sonic yelled, holding up the object he found earlier.

"My Lightsaber, you do have it!" he exclaimed and snatched it.

"Take it, I don't want anything more to do with it!" Sonic said, scrunching up his eyes, "It killed so man people… I thought it was just a shiny light!" Luke looked worried.

"You thought… it was just a simple light? It's a lethal weapon!" he yelled. "I think I need to take you somewhere…" he said, he grabbed Sonic, pressed a control panel he had and they disappeared with a flash of light.

They were now on a lonely looking planet. "Where are we… are we on another planet?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, were on my home planet, Tatooine." he said **(I had to look that up… :S) **Sonic didn't look that surprised, he'd been to other planets before. Luke sat sonic down and began to explain to him, the Lightsaber and what was going on in his universe. "So… you want me… to help you?" Luke nodded. "COOLI I haven't been on an adventure in a while!" he exclaimed.

They went to a place called the Death Star… "Death Star… sound awfully familiar… and the shape of this thing looks awfully familiar too…" he said to himself, thinking of the Death Egg from years back. **(Anyone noticed that before?) **

Sonic began to run through it's corridors, when he came to a big room. He had a Lightsaber with him, just I case. He had handles a sword before, so he had some skill. In the middle of the room was a dark looking hedgehog with a menacing look on his face. "Hello Sonic…" he said sinisterly. Sonic recognised the voice.

"SHADOW!" he cheered. "You're not dead!"

"No… I'm not… which means I'm alive, so I can get my revenge!" he yelled, and rocketed forward in a flash to Sonic, swinging a bright red Lightsaber. Sonic quickly blocked the attack with his blue one.

"Shadow… it was an accident…and I felt so bad afterwards…" Sonic said, struggling to hold Shadow back. "Please, don't do this…" Sonic groaned. The Lightsaber getting pushed closer to his face.

Shadow swung his Lightsaber and Sonic went flying off the edge of the floor, he hung on tightly, if he were to fall, he'd enter the vacuum of space. "Shadow…" Sonic whined. "I thought… we were friends…"

"Oh Sonic, we're more than friends…" Shadow smirked.

"More than friends? Best friends?" he smiled getting up, Shadow shook his head smirking. "What then?" **(I bet you can see what's coming!) **

"Sonic… I am your _father_." Shadow said, Sonic stepped back, falling over the edge again in shock.

"How? That's physically impossible…" Sonic said, his voice breaking, getting tears in his eyes. He then looked curious as Shadow began to laugh. "What's so funny about this?" he said, struggling to get up, Shadow gave him and hand and helped him up.

"You idiot, you fell for it, I'm not your dad… how could that be possible!" Shadow yelled and hit him on the back of the head. He dropped his Lightsaber on the floor, and pulled him in for a hug. "We're just friends… now come on…. You'd better be grateful… that was a very light revenge…" he sneered and did chaos control back to Sonic's house.

"Shadow?" Sonic said. "I think I've learned my lesson, I'm not going to pick anything else up, if it don't know what it is." Sonic said in a sorry voice.

"Good… now… let's get some breakfast…. It's still the morning…" he said, hungrily. Sonic smiled and nodded, they went inside. They were now better friends than before.

**Short story there, but I like it, it was kind of sweet. :3 I hope you found it funny too. Please review. I'm finally back to story writing after that short break. **

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
